


Walking Through the Canterbury Cathedral

by Savall



Category: Becket (1964)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: A pity story about Thomas Becket and his king.





	Walking Through the Canterbury Cathedral

**Author's Note:**

> 历史上的贝克特并不是撒克逊人，这里是原剧本的作者犯的错误，但我还是使用了这个设定。前期按照电影的发展，后续从贝克特与亨利2决裂开始，就不遵守电影里的剧情，而是改编自历史上的真实事件。  
> 文章的一个视角是用刺杀贝克特的那个叫约翰的小哥的视角，不过他这人太愤青热血了，我就改了一改。
> 
> Historically, Thomas Becket was not a Saxon though the librettist wrote Becket as a Saxon hero. I would keep this setting in my work. Some parts of my work are inspired by the historical documents.

*

如若你穿过坎特伯雷座堂，在沉静与黑暗之中试图为你的信仰寻觅一处安逸之所，那么，我亲爱的读者，你不妨试着像大主教托马斯·贝克特那样在清晨时祈祷，直至日光穿过那些颜色艳丽的彩窗，直至教士们的日常祷告纷然响起，这时候，你便可以开始新的一天了。主必将与你同在！如若你说你并不像贝克特那样拥有如此高贵的信仰，那么你便是彻底错了。只要信仰着主，你就仍旧有所机会。只要一心悔改，主便会原谅你的过错。这便是基督的死亡所带给我们的第二次机会。请坚信，只要你秉持着正义，为信仰而战，基督会在最终日以正义的天平衡量你，将你领入天堂。

天堂！是的，我的朋友，天堂。这可是我们梦寐以求的地方哩。我们在人间被神的荣耀所庇佑，我们是神的臣民，在我们死后，在我们经历过漫长的睡眠并始终记得基督的再临后，他会带领我们走过疾苦之地，摆脱一切痛苦和折磨，去往我们最终的归宿。大主教贝克特也一定是感受到了神的荣耀与感召，从国王最忠实的臣下变为了我们神圣的守护者的！他是一位圣人，整个伦敦的守护者！

*

在一开始，人们评价起大主教贝克特时，常说他是国王亨利的走狗，是恶魔派来的使者，除了将教会彻底摧毁之外不会拥有任何善意的目的。在我看来，也确实如此，贝克特大主教自亨利记事起就伴随在亨利王的左右，不论是教区里的修士们，还是宫殿里的侍从，乃至整个英格兰平民都知道他与亨利的那些破事。

他们时常在一起寻欢作乐。我犹记得国王亨利时常在贝克特的家中过夜，那时尚是战争之前，亨利还没有发布那该死的法令，而贝克特大主教也未曾走向神，一切都是你所听闻的那样：亨利王生活淫靡，而贝克特则助长了他嚣张的气焰。他们策马寻欢，在黄昏之际自宫殿中出逃，又在黎明前回到宫殿——这时候亨利王便会开始他的老习惯，以冷水洗浴，再由贝克特为他擦身。

在那时候，除了贝克特之外，没有人敢亲近亨利王。侍从们在这时候会彻底退去，要么站在楼梯之上等待，要么被国王调到什么不知名的地方。只因这是属于亨利与贝克特的时刻。

#

“托马斯，托马斯！”亨利的声音逐渐抬高，“你在哪？”

“我的王子，我在这里。”贝克特冷静地回应亨利，从侍从的手里接过一块干燥的浴巾，小心翼翼地为国王擦拭。

“这天真是太冷了。托马斯，为什么这里总是那么冷呢？”亨利一边接受着贝克特娴熟的服务，一边哆哆嗦嗦地抱怨。

“你仍旧像几年前那样如此畏惧寒冷。”

“哦，托马斯，我已经按照你所说的去做了。”亨利闭着眼睛，小声嘟哝，“国王岂能畏惧寒冷？如若我连寒冷都无法战胜，又如何能从那些未开化的敌人手中赢得土地？”他叹了一口气，“托马斯，我想我已经无法离开你了。你看，这么多年过去，只有你能在清晨的时候为我擦去身上那些该死的凉水，甚至我母亲都不曾像你一样对待我。托马斯，许诺我你将永不背叛我。”

“我当然会永远忠于你，我的王子。”贝克特的声音依旧十分平静，仿佛听不出任何感情，他轻柔地擦拭着亨利的肩膀，再移动到背部。亨利却在这时睁开眼睛，突然而然地回过头来，狠狠地抓住贝克特的肩膀，面对面地直视着后者。

“当然。当然。没有人比我更爱你了。”亨利抬高了声音，对向贝克特的视线，“为什么在我的祖父侵略了你的故乡，烧光了你的家园、奴役了你的族人之后，你仍旧忠诚于我？”

“我的王……”贝克特还没有来得及回答便被亨利堵住了话语。亨利带着些许粗暴和不甘地抱住贝克特，将嘴唇紧紧地凑到了对方的嘴唇上。贝克特熟悉的气息伴随着清晨的寒冷传来，亨利抓紧了对方的衣袍，仿佛要将自教士那边所得来的愤怒发泄到贝克特身上似的。

“我的王子，我必须要向你悔过。”贝克特看向亨利，感受到后者的目光在那一瞬间变得冰冷。“在一开始的时候，我作为撒克逊人确实恨着你的族人，但后来，我学会了妥协。”他轻轻推开亨利，恰到好处地留下礼貌的距离，“我喜欢享乐，而享乐的生活属于诺曼人。对于我们撒克逊人来说，我们仅有的命运是被侵略。”

“托马斯，你太过于聪明。那么，我问你，荣耀与享乐，哪一个于你而言更为重要？”

“我从不尝试着比较，我在二者之间妥协。荣耀于我而言只是一个词语，一个虚无的定义，我们都有自己合理的解释。”贝克特从侍从手中接过亨利的袍子，熟练地为亨利穿上，“那么你呢，我的王子，你要如何定义荣耀？”

“首先，当然是成为国王。”亨利闷哼了一声，“其次，至少让国王比教会更加伟大。”

“那么，我主，你现在得赶紧去处理那些可恶的教士们了。他们一定早已等你等得不耐烦了。”贝克特无奈地叹了一口气，将王冠递给亨利，“会议的时间到了。”

“托马斯，”亨利像是因为这坏消息而闷闷不乐，“或许我们今晚可以去找些乐子。”他戏谑地笑了起来，“在这方面你可比我精明多了。”

“我的王子，你早在上个月就决定在今晚宴请贵族。”

亨利的笑容在那瞬间凝固，他显得有些没精打采，最终，他还是选择妥协，只好无奈地回答：“托马斯，你总是记得那么清楚。”话音未落，他就又重新恢复了玩世不恭的样子，“那么，至少，今晚我不想一个人。”

“你不会是一个人的，我的王子。”贝克特轻声说道，等待着亨利与他一起离开。

*

说来好笑，贝克特是一名撒克逊人，他的出生并不怎么高贵，如若你硬要比较，我想他在升为贵族之前甚至还不如亨利王的大部分侍从。但对于国王而言，贝克特无疑是最特殊的。人们曾传言，在亨利获得政权后的一次集会上，他当着所有旧贵族的面，指着贝克特，对他说：“托马斯贝克特，你将成为一名贵族。”国王的这一举动无疑洗刷了贝克特撒克逊人的身份。之后，在亨利的信任下，贝克特节节攀升，成为大法官，直至成为亨利的左右手。他并不像其他政客贵族那样阿谀奉承、讨巧逢源，亦不像当时修士与前大主教那样对于国王冷言冷语，在背地里暗自攻击国王那些愚蠢的政见。

我的朋友，如若你有幸参加修士们的会议，你一定能听见那些道貌岸然的修士们在背地里暗自诅咒亨利与贝克特——他们是统治整个英格兰的魔鬼，神必将会将灾难降至他们的身上。

但这并不是我支持亨利王改革的理由，神的侍者当然要经由教会来惩罚，而不是让他们堕入世俗，以寻常的法令判处他们罪行。尽管他们多番作恶，但国王毫无权利惩治他们——可如你所见，教会的惩罚并不足以使他们彻底悔改。如若无法使罪人悔改一心向善，如若无法驱除他们内心的乌云、重见神之荣耀，那么，审判日又有何意义？在审判之日，基督是否会像经书里说承认的那样，将那些罪恶之人送入地狱？

我需要时间思考这些问题，然后，等待，等待着神向我们展示这些问题的答案。但时间已然不允许我继续等待，在那时，国王亨利早已对教会虎视眈眈，这位残暴却富有能力的君主，在征服了诺曼底之后，在引领这个国家进一步走向统一与兴盛之后，那些所谓的世俗政事自然已经无法满足他贪婪的野心，他在向教会挑战！

而贝克特，自然而然地成为了他的左膀右臂。

你能想象那段光景吗？尽管修士们对于国王与大法官恨得咬牙切齿，巴不得他们在下一刻战死沙场，可却只能低着头貌似恭敬地待在议堂里指责国王。他们大声训斥国王寻欢作乐不思进取，却不得不听命于他。朋友，恕我直言，这些卑微的教士实在是不配侍奉主哪！你看，他们的眼里可还有主与荣耀？

#

亨利迈着大步走入集会室中，而穿着天鹅绒长袍的修士们早已聚集在一起，窃窃私语地等待着国王的到来。亨利因此而不耐烦地摆了摆手，皱起眉头走向王座：“好吧，先生们，会议要开始了。”他没有给修士们任何准备的机会，径直望向站在修士们正中的大主教，“大主教，这次会议的内容很简单，我想我在之前的信件中已经对你提及过。”

“这正是我来此的目的！”大主教年事已高，说话的声音带着些苍老与疲倦。

“那么，先生们，你们也知道，在此之前，我已经发布了一项关于教堂税收的政令——”亨利的语速很快，像是急切地渴望这场无聊的会议早些结束，“但你们仍旧拒绝缴纳税务。”

“国王！”

“大主教，在之前的信件中我对你反复提及，整个国家只有一个统治者，而这个统治者将是我而不是教会。但你们除却不缴纳税务之外，还独立审判不少罪大恶极的教士。大主教，在你提出你的请求之前，请你回答我，”亨利斜坐在王座上，指了指自己，“究竟是我，”他顿了顿，对向大主教的视线，又指了指天空，“还是教会领导这个国家？”他的话语里带着些许威胁。

“国王，我们无意挑战你的权威，但教堂是神的领地，你我都是神的子民。”

“那么好吧！”亨利揉了揉太阳穴，作出无可奈何的姿态，大吼了一声，“你们顽固不化，我与你们无法得到和解！在我们继续讨论之前，我将宣布另一个消息！”亨利不耐烦地说道，“我将宣布托马斯贝克特成为首席大臣，”

“这无疑是一个明智的选择，陛下。”

“哦当然，毫无疑问。”他没有看向试图恭维的主教，转过头去，对向站在远处正靠着墙、无所事事的贝克特，“托马斯，还在等什么？来此接受你的荣誉。”

“陛下，这样的巨大的荣耀…我或许并不适合。”托马斯为难地开口，扫了一眼站在远处的教士们，最终走上前去。

“你是整个伦敦最适合的人，托马斯。我们都知道你会读书。”亨利不置可否地说着，竟嗤笑起来，“先生们，我们都知道，托马斯以他的嫖宿技术在整个伦敦闻名哪！”说这，亨利拉过贝克特的手臂，将他轻轻地拽到自己的身旁，而后招呼侍卫拿出他早已准备好的权戒。

“我宣布托马斯贝克特成为新的首席大臣。”亨利以不容置疑的语气说，“那么，首席大臣，对于教堂拒交税务的行为，你有什么看法？”

“我的看法？”贝克特带着质疑地轻声答道，而后，偏过头去，看向亨利，在等到亨利肯定的目光后，他才继续道，“那么，我亲爱的大主教。正如你们所崇拜的主人——耶稣基督所说的那样，让凯撒的归凯撒，让上帝的归上帝，所以，税收归于国王，而不归于上帝。”他顿了顿，感受到远处教士们带着敌意的视线，“根据法律，任何土地的主人都必须要缴纳税收，或是为国王提供兵役服务。既然教堂免于兵役，那么就必须要缴纳税务。”

“正如首席大臣所说。”亨利大声宣布道，“教堂必须缴纳税收，否则——”他冷冷地扫了一眼恼怒的修士们，“先生们，按照我国法律那样，你们需要加入我的军队。”

“荒谬！”大主教打断了亨利正酝酿着的演讲，“首席大臣，你难道不知道地主与教会之间的区别？神的教堂有它原本的职务，正因为此，修士们才无法履行兵役。”

“那么，就更换他们的职务。”亨利以不容商量的口吻说道，“大主教，这总是需要妥协。”

“国王，请容许我们不能妥协！”

“好吧，大主教，我无论如何都要收取到税务。这不能改变。”亨利不满地说道，转过头去看向贝克特，“首席大臣，你还有什么观点？这职位已经让你惊讶得说不出话来了吗？”

“陛下，我认为需要给他们一点时间，毕竟我们现下还有更伟大的事情要做，如果我们强行收取税金，或许出征时这些难缠的教士会想尽办法阻挠我们。”他侧过身去，对着亨利耳语，亨利像是被他说服了似的点了点头。

“好吧，那么今天就到此结束！我需要去祈祷室进行早祷。”亨利靠着王座的靠背，满不在乎地说，“但无论如何，大主教，在此事上我会得到一个满意的结果。”亨利站起身来，示意贝克特跟上他的脚步，而后，伴随着教士们不悦的视线，召唤侍卫跟在他的身后，大步走入祈祷室内。

贝克特紧紧地跟在亨利的身后，直至在人群中有人以愤怒的口气呼喊他的名字，他才停下脚步，回头看向仍旧站在原地的一名教士。

“叛徒！”那名教士忿恨地说，“你已经将自己的灵魂卖给魔鬼啦？”

“我的灵魂属于我的国王。”他平静地回答，声音带着些许劝说的意味。他已经遭遇过太多这样的事情了，以致于他早已不知道自己的灵魂与荣耀归靠于何处。他所能做的，仅仅是告诉自己，他将永远忠于他的国王，即便…他并不赞同他的所为。但，当他选择了亨利时，他便知道，他将会背弃神明，放弃自己的荣耀，直到生命的最后一刻。

#

贝克特带着疲倦地穿过阴暗的长廊，进入祈祷室内。亨利早已端坐在祈祷室后端的一张简陋的木椅上等待着他，听见他的脚步声后，亨利带着些许兴奋地抬起头来。

“你看起来糟糕极了，托马斯。是因为我不声不响就宣布了你的任命吗？”亨利的声音仍旧带着些愉悦。

“不，我的王子，我感到十分开心。”贝克特说，仍旧是平稳的语调，“我只是在思考今晚的宴会需要准备些什么——我曾托人从法兰西带来了一些新奇的餐具——法国人管它们叫叉子。”

“它有何用处？”亨利被提起了兴趣，不再提及政事。

“法国人用他们来取用食物，尤其是肉质。如果硬要我形容它的样子，你或许可以想象海神的三叉戟。你将尖头刺入肉中，可以很快地取用大块的烤肉。”

“你是说它们像是魔鬼武器的形状？”亨利像是被逗乐了，露出了一个明显的笑容，“我甚至可以想象那些无聊的教士们要如何指责这些玩意——”他讽刺地说，“托马斯，你可要将它们摆上，我的那些客人们一定不知道它们是管什么用的——”说着，他又摇了摇头，露出鄙夷的神情，“你可以教会他们怎么用这些工具。”

他走上前去，轻轻拍了拍贝克特的肩膀，笑着说：“我十分期待今晚，托马斯。”

“这是我们去往法国之前最好不过的庆祝了，我的王子。”贝克特对向亨利的视线，露出了一个微笑，“侍奉你是我永远的荣幸。”

“当然，我的小撒克逊。”

*

在我与大主教贝克特流亡法国时，我曾问过他，究竟是自何时起他决定放弃国王所赐予给他的一切虚荣，又是何时起他决心去追寻荣耀。他这才告诉我这个不为人所知的故事。故事是这样的开始的，在那个他成为首席大臣的不久，他同往常一样，陪伴着国王到城堡外的那片森林之中打猎。彼时天气尚好，日光略显炙热地倾洒在城堡外的那片并不茂盛的草地之上，他与国王结伴骑着骏马，左手操控者着缰绳，右手上则搭着一只猎鹰。

“那时国王想要与我比赛，就像我们过去时常做的那样，只是，这次我们并没有太幸运。”大主教贝克特坐在一张天鹅绒椅上，任由阴影掩没他那疲倦的面容，“我们在这之后迷失了方向——这太过于奇怪了，我们的路线依照往常，然而这次我们却找不到回去的路线。这时郊外下起雨来，国王试图催促我去寻找到一个避雨的地方，于是，我们到了那里——一户撒克逊农户的家中——仿佛这是天父在一开始就为我和亨利所预留好的剧情。”他轻叹了一声，声音逐渐沉了下去。

#

亨利掀起那条用破旧而又肮脏的帆布所临时搭成的门，快步走入农户家中，他因为雨水的寒冷而瑟瑟发抖，嘴里嚷着好些抱怨话，大声诅咒着这该死的天气又毁了他计划好的狩猎。托马斯闷声不吭的跟在国王的身后，在国王找到一处他满意的地方坐下后，他才站在国王的身旁，上下打量着这处破旧的房屋。

“这该死的天气。”亨利不悦地起身试图翻找些木柴，“这天实在是太冷了，托马斯，为什么这地方没有任何木柴可以生火？”

“陛下，这里早就没有任何木柴了。你因为战争而颁布的法令使得这些平民上交自己所有的木材，所以，他们只能使用朽木作为日常所需品。”

“我的法令？”亨利搓了搓自己的手，像是难以忍耐这种带着湿气的寒冷了，他四处张望着，试图寻找到一星半点可以生火的材料，但随后，一个躲藏在满是虱子的粗布被下的身影吸引了他的注意。

“托马斯！”亨利大叫了一声，声音里带着他特有的戏谑意味，“你看看这是什么？”他一边说着，一边用马鞭挑起那床破被子，一名蜷缩在床上瑟瑟发抖的少女便出现在他的眼前。

“哦，我可想不到在这肮脏的撒克逊农户里竟然居住着这样一位漂亮的小姐。”亨利狠狠地抓过少女的肩膀，带着展示意味地看向已经站在他身旁的贝克特。

“我的陛下，恕我之见，她还仅仅是一个孩子。”

“可它已经足够成熟了。”亨利挑了挑眉，大笑起来，“就像我们过去所享用的那些小妞一样。我们可以把它带回城堡，让它把自己清洗干净——老天啊，它可真臭。”

贝克特因为国王的话而皱起眉头，但随后，他又试图让自己的脸上重新堆起笑容：“这会丧失掉很多乐趣的，陛下。她来自乡间，或许并不对你的胃口。”

亨利没有结果贝克特话，只是将马鞭轻轻滑过少女的脸颊，像是在沉思些什么，末了，他对着站在门口试图向他冲来的少女的父亲喊了一句，“野狗，快带你的女儿去清洗一下，顺便，拿些木柴过来！你这该死的狗窝真是太冷了。”

“陛下，我可不认为这样的乡间小妞能让你满意。还记得上次那位黛芙妮吗？你为此可抱怨了整整一个星期。”贝克特望向少女父亲离去的身影，以玩世不恭的口吻说道。

“是吗？”亨利满不在乎地打了个哈欠，转过身对着门外大吼一声，“动作快些，野狗！”

“当然，陛下。”贝克特迅速答道，坐在亨利的声旁，看着少女的父亲，那名苍老的农户艰难地将一捆朽木扔到地上，试图为国王生起火。而亨利则像是被激起了兴趣一般，走向那名农户，带着好奇的声音说道：“这真是太奇怪了。它如此的年迈而丑陋，但它的女儿却奇迹般地拥有美貌。”

“正如所有人一样，他已经老了。”贝克特说道，“他也曾年轻过，或许他过去十分英俊，但艰难的生活将他压垮，使得他忘记了他的过去，只能勉强维持生计——”

“所有人都会老去？”亨利重复了一遍贝克特的话语，“但托马斯，你错了。老去象征着虚弱，而国王永远不能变得虚弱，所以，我不能老去。”

“你或许是对的，陛下。”

“那它也会老去吗？”亨利扫了一眼仍旧在床上跪坐着，瑟瑟发抖的少女。

“当然，陛下。”

“如果就像我所提议的那样，我们将它带回城堡，让人照顾它，而它则为我们服务——”亨利加重了“服务”这个词，“它会仍旧保留着它的美貌吗？”

“或许会。”

“那么，就这么定了——”亨利以不容置疑的语气说道。话音未落，一个魁梧的身影敏捷地穿过那条挂在门边的肮脏帆布，举着一把不甚锋利的匕首向亨利冲了过来。贝克特迅捷地冲至亨利的身前，有力地抓过别在腰际的匕首，将匕首对向那个魁梧的青年。

“放下匕首。”贝克特冷淡地说道，“国王或许会饶恕你的性命。”

“不！”青年大声拒绝，试图左右探看，找寻一个时机穿过贝克特，冲向亨利。在下一秒，他深深吸了一口气，以最大的力气将匕首对向贝克特，试图向后者的腹部冲去。贝克特熟练地躲过了他的攻击，在他下一个闪身之际，用手肘狠狠地攻击他的背部，而后毫不留情地用拳头向他的腹部锤去，青年像是知晓了自己的失败已然不可避免，用最后一点气力将匕首向贝克特的右臂刺去。几乎在同时，贝克特的攻击因为疼痛而停了下来。

“够了，该死的撒克逊杂种！”亨利嘶吼道，毫不留情地走上前，拿出匕首刺中青年。

“陛下……？”贝克特大口喘着气，捂着受伤的右臂，难以置信地看向亨利。

“托马斯，你受伤了。”国王蹲下身，对向贝克特躲闪的视线，“你还好吗，托马斯？我看你现在正可怜地发着抖。”

“我并没有受到大伤，陛下。”

“无论如何，”亨利靠近贝克特，感受到后者的呼吸正因为疼痛而变得稍显急促，“你因保护国王而受伤。告诉我，你想要什么作为奖赏，我的小撒克逊。”他搂住贝克特的肩膀，抓起后者受伤的手臂，“我难以想象你正在忍受着疼痛。曾经你的搏斗是那么的优秀，我甚至认为你不会受伤。”

“每个人都会有弱点与疏于防备的时候，我的国王。”

“你想要什么作为奖赏？哪怕你请求我的王国，或许我都可以给你。”亨利以玩笑的语气说道。

贝克特站起身来，假装在思考着，尽管几乎在国王提出要给予他奖赏的那一刻，他便已经有了决定。“那么，陛下，请将她赐给我吧。”他指了指坐在不远处因为恐惧而面色苍白的少女。

“哦？”亨利皱起了眉头，“就那么简单吗？我曾认为你或许会向我讨要我的王国。”他的话语中带着些许不悦，尽管他说不上来自己的内心为何会在这一瞬间变得苦涩无比。“但如你所愿，托马斯。”他试图以往常那样轻松的语气说道，末了，他捏了捏贝克特的右肩，说道，“我们的卫队来了，是时候离开这破烂的狗窝了。”说着，他理了理身上的猎装，大步离开。贝克特无声地跟在他的身后，偷偷将系在腰间的钱袋解下，将它抛给了农户：“用这些钱去为你的儿子治伤吧，让他在学会控制刀剑之前，不要让他再触碰任何武器了。”他对向农户的视线，而后者带着恐惧地看向他，于是他只好又加上一句，“至于你的女儿，我只会照看她。老先生，我向你保证，她马上就会毫发无损地回到你的身边。”他说着，叹了一口气，在亨利的催促之下大步走了出去。

有那么一刻，他是多么的希望自己的内心早已麻木，但无论他如何告诉自己应当舍弃掉对于撒克逊的同情，以便更忠诚地跟随在国王的身后，他始终难以做到。他的荣光究竟在何处呢？而背弃了自己族人的自己，是否还能寻找自己的荣光？

#

亨利靠坐在柔软的椅垫上，又一次为他的那些骑士们的吵闹而大伤脑筋。就在刚才，他的一名手下因为另一人的一句挑衅而拿起一把从佛罗伦萨来的“叉子”试图打斗。这场战斗像是无论如何也无法停止，即便他大声吼叫，试图威胁二人他们如若继续破坏这场晚宴，在明日暮晓他会当着所有士兵的面将他们处死，二人仍旧没有停下。

他试图寻找贝克特的身影，而后者却因为这场恼人的打斗而独自离席。所有人都沉溺于酒宴之中，自然没有人会注意到宴会的主人早已逃之夭夭。他为此而皱紧眉头，握紧右拳，一种无名的不满自他的心底升起：“卫兵！将他们拉出去！”他大吼了一声，站在门外的卫兵迅速迈着整齐的步伐走进大厅，毫不留情地将斗殴的二人拖了出去。他原想再喝上一杯葡萄酒，继续让自己的灵魂又一次沉醉于酒精里，但他所能品尝到的仅仅只有令人感到乏味的苦涩。

“先生，请在我们明日去往战场之前，继续畅饮吧。”他突然起身，用一种厌烦的语气说，往贝克特离开的方向走去。

*

我亲爱的朋友，后来的故事，我们听得已经足够多了。但当大主教贝克特说起它来时，我总是会为此感到愤怒，以致于他只好停下来，以一种我难以形容的神情打量着窗外的天空，有那么一刻我能自他的脸上读出他的痛苦来。后来，我便学会了沉默，尽管我始终难以隐藏我对于国王的愤慨，但我不再向大主教吐露出我的不满，于是，他得以继续讲述他的故事。

这一切一如我们所知道的那样，国王冒然地闯入了贝克特与Gwendolen的幽会，而正如贝克特所担心的那样，国王在见到Gwendolen的那一刻，便试图索要她作为他忠诚的证明，而后，国王像是戏弄他一般，让卫兵将农户的女儿带入房中，以戏谑的口吻祝福他有一个完美的夜晚。他无法拒绝，只因，向国王奉献出全部是他必尽的使命，只要他仍旧留有那枚亨利赠与给他的权戒，他便无法抛弃忠诚，正如他亦无法舍弃那些属于诺曼人的光鲜生活。

——那么荣耀呢？我曾想这么问道，可无论如何，我始终找不到开口的机会。

#

Gwendolen的死讯在亨利离去不久后便自卫兵处传来。贝克特叹了一口气，坐在她刚刚躺过的床上，轻轻摩挲着她所弹奏的那把琴，试图回忆起她方才所唱的那首歌谣——它为世人不断地讲述着他父亲与母亲的故事，他们相爱，而后为爱放弃所有。亨利叫卫兵送来的农户的女儿始终站在房间的入口处瑟瑟发抖，一声不吭地低着头，试图以此消磨自己的恐惧。

“你可以离去了。”贝克特突然出声，突兀地打破了沉默。他望向那个女孩，拍了拍手，试图呼叫卫兵带她离去。国王在这时怒气匆匆地归来，在看见女孩后他的脸色更为不悦。贝克特叹了一口气，对卫兵使了一个眼色，小声地叮嘱后者将女孩送返。之后，他缓慢地坐下，以一种平静却不带着感情的语调说：“你仍旧在生气，陛下。”

“你会恨我吗，托马斯？在她死后，你会仍旧爱着我吗？”亨利的声音带着些许颤抖，像是难以接受方才所发生的一切，仿佛此刻他不再是不可被击败的国王，而是恐惧着死亡与痛苦的逃兵。

“托马斯，你会恨我的，我再也不能信任你了。”年轻的国王趴在柔软的天鹅绒枕头上，嘴里仍旧留有未散去的酒气，絮絮叨叨地像是在说一些胡话。

“你给予了我这枚戒指，并告诉我这是我属于我的责任。只要贝克特仍旧留有他的责任，他就不会恨你，我的王子。”

“但你亦不会爱我。”国王嘟哝着。

“爱只是一个虚无的词汇，我们甚至无法界定什么是爱。对于国王而言，追求虚无缥缈的爱是致命的——我们听过太多因此而陨落的悲剧，我的王子。”

“托马斯，这只是你的借口。你从不曾爱过我。”亨利突然坐起身，直直地望向贝克特，仿佛要将他的内心看穿——尽管他也知道，贝克特的内心早已如若一张白纸，他穷尽一生或许都无法理解贝克特的追寻。

贝克特垂下眼睛，轻声回答：“我的王子，我无法向你证明我爱着你，贝克特所能提供的只有忠诚。”

“那么，向我证明。”亨利愤怒地加大了音量，粗鲁地抓过贝克特的手臂，触摸到后者冰凉的手心。他为此而吃了一惊，但随后他走至贝克特的身旁，轻凑向贝克特的右耳：“你在害怕，我的小撒克逊。”

“我不知道我应该恐惧些什么，陛下。”贝克特仍旧僵直在远处，他的视线始终没有落在亨利身上。

“你害怕承认。”亨利以他特有的鲁莽语气说。他不经意地把玩着贝克特右耳际的一缕发丝，之后转过身，轻巧地踱步至床边，而后坐在床沿上，缓慢地解开裤链，视线始终停留在贝克特身上。

“陛下，我们明日便要前往战场。”贝克特的声音很轻，他感到自己的喉咙像是被哽住了一般，甚至难以说出一句完整的回答。

“让明天见鬼去吧，贝克特！”亨利加大了音量，注视着贝克特躲闪的视线，“向我证明你的忠诚。”他以不容置疑的语气说道。

贝克特沉默着，最终蹒跚地走至亨利身前，犹豫地蹲下身，对向亨利的事物，熟练地将它含在嘴里，试图像是过去那样取悦国王。许久之前，他在一次与国王的欢场嬉戏之中同样这么做过，他永远也忘记不了在那时国王望向自己的视线，其间洒满了热烈的火焰与渴求，他为此恐惧，却只能装作对此视而不见——而这对于国王与他的仆从都是最好不过的选择。

他就这么垂下头去，鼻间全是带着些许腥气的味道。他缓慢地用舌头舔试着亨利的物事，就如同他过去所做的那般。在那一刻，他甚至能感受到亨利因为兴奋而微微颤抖着身体，仿佛这一切才是他所应当履行的责任。

最终，这种单方面的取悦在国王厌倦之下而结束。贝克特像往常一样为亨利擦洗，而亨利则趴在软天鹅绒垫上沉沉酣睡。亨利像是对于他的苦恼一无所知，但他亦不能像亨利明说。国王的侍从注定是永无烦恼的，至少，在国王的身前，他必须要保持这样的形象。

那么荣耀呢？他要何时才能找寻到自己的荣耀？Gwendolen走时曾这么询问过他，可他却无法给她一个正确的答案。他曾希求在国王的身上找到自己所追寻的荣耀，但当他彻底沉溺于国王与他的酒肉声色里，他却醒悟到这从未是他的所求。可这或许太晚了，国王早已用权戒与虚无缥缈的爱将他束缚在一个名为责任的囚牢里，他无法逃出这样的枷锁，亦无法真正去追寻所要的自我。

*

之后的日子，大主教与国王则穿过英吉利海峡，直面史宾瑟的军队，将英格兰全部夺回。在胜利之日，他们满是笑容地进入到城市，而我躲藏在教士之中，冷漠地打量国王与大主教骑着战马，任由热烈的欢呼声将他们淹没 ，心中却暗自诅咒着背叛撒克逊人的大主教，希求终有一日天父的惩罚会降临于人世。

而在四月初，老坎特伯雷大主教在亨利王的远征途中逝世——我们抵抗国王的最后一座堡垒就此崩塌，时至如今，国王可以选择任何一人作为他的棋子，接管整个英格兰的教权。这让我们惴惴不安，我们已然预感到人选将自国王那些粗俗的近卫之中产生，或者更糟，由贝克特担任。

果不其然，在月末，我们便接到国王任命贝克特为下一任大主教的消息——老修士马可将信件宣读出声时，其中一些罪大恶极的教士便已然知道，我们彻底失去了上帝的土地。他们因此而跪倒在地上，在心口划着十字，嘴里喃喃念着信经与祷文。老修士们则互相交换眼神，小声讨论着贝克特将于何日前来，而他们，又将以怎样的态度迎接他。可我知道，无论他们如何讨论，他们始终难以摆出信服的姿态对待我们的新大主教。只是，这已成为不可扭转的现实，时至如今，我们只能接受这样的任命，而后，开始我们的战争。

#

贝克特坐在洒满日光的庭院里，闻嗅着初春时花朵的馨香。他皱着眉头，反复摩挲着国王赐予给他的权戒——它象征着整个英格兰，每当他看见它时， 其上英格兰的徽章便会提醒着他所要履行的责任。

在前不久，国王给予他另一项任命，他将成为新一任坎特伯雷大主教，接管整个英格兰的教堂。他还记得，无论他如何拒绝，国王始终以不容置疑的坚定口气命令他接过这项工作，并大声宣告自己是国王，而他则必须听命于国王的指挥。

“但我无法同时服侍王权与神。”他垂下头，以遗憾的口吻说道，“陛下，请宽恕贝克特的无能，我无法接受这样的任命。”

“你是我想到的最好的选择，托马斯。”国王仍旧沉浸在自己刚刚萌发的想法里，“你是一个优秀的合作者，不是吗？你一定可以在二者协调，正如你曾游刃有余地在撒克逊人与诺曼人之间协调一样。”

“但这不一样，我的国王。”

“我并没有看出有多大的不同。”亨利闷哼了一声，“如若你无法接受我的任命，那么我便不再相信你的忠诚，托马斯。”他说着，将双手搭在贝克特的肩膀上，强迫后者直视自己的双眼，“你不能拒绝，托马斯。”

贝克特无奈地叹了一口气，最终艰难地点了点头。而国王则像是未曾察觉到一般，愉悦地笑了起来：“那么，让今晚成为对于你的新任命的祝宴。”

在那个晚上，他和亨利喝了太多的酒，他试图让自己沉浸于享乐里，以此忘记自己的责任与罪恶。他要如何真正站在国王的身边，拿起信仰的旗帜与自己曾经的族人作战？而怀揣着这样想法的自己，又如何才能真正忠于国王呢？ **神呐，你为何要赐予贝克特如此艰难的任务？而他的荣耀又该归属于何方呢** **？** 他握紧拳头，这么想。

第二日，他便赶往英格兰，在国王的命令之下开始准备继任坎特伯雷大主教的仪式。之后，他便又一次读起了旧时的经文，那些关于圣子的言行正如一道惊雷彻底敲碎了过去所停留在他心间的桎梏。而他也明白，如若他选择以真诚侍奉主，他必定要舍弃自己的所有财富——享乐自这一刻起再也不属于他。

可这是否是自己的所求？他又能否在这场名为信仰的旅途之中找寻到自己的荣耀？有无数次，他这么询问自己。但无论他如何思考，他始终无法找到答案。

“大人，一切都准备好了。”一名年轻的侍从惊扰了他，让他彻底自回忆之中醒来。他缓慢地站起身，拍了拍身上的尘土，而后快速走出庭院，来到他所居住的宅邸的门前。他站在台阶上，望向排成队列等待着他的救济的穷人们。有那么一刻，他突然想要撤回这项决定。我主啊，我还没有准备好。他在心中这么想。请再给我一天吧。

可是，一天，再一天，究竟还有多久？他究竟还有多久才能找寻到自己的荣耀？为什么不就此一试呢？而他那些他曾经所做的罪过——他甚至无法自国王手中拯救自己的族人——要如何偿还呢？

他咽了咽喉咙，终于出声：“先生们，请取用你们的所需吧。”

*

一开始时候，大主教仍旧保留他过去的习惯，以美食与美酒宴请各个学究，在宴饮中尽情放纵。来自伦敦的弗利欧主教为此写过无数的信件指责大主教的罪行，控诉他违背了主的精神与灵魂，彻底将整个英格兰的教堂玷污。而大主教则像是充耳不闻，每当他收到弗利欧主教的信件，他便拆也不拆地径直将它焚烧得一干二净。国王为此洋洋得意，对他的骑士们宣告他们就此在教会得到了一个好帮手，马上就可以大兴整治那些世俗所不能容忍的教士们了。

这样的局面因为一名教士在Lord Gilbert的领地里犯下奸污的罪行而被打破。国王得到此消息之后大发雷霆，命令Gilbert依照过去的案例判决那名教士死刑。在判决宣告的当晚，弗利欧主教匆匆赶来坎特伯雷，警告大主教贝克特立刻采取行动——尽管在那时，整个坎特伯雷的教士们都认为，贝克特理应倒向国王。这让我们焦虑不安，教堂的根基即将在我们的眼前毁灭，而这罪魁祸首，将是国王为我们选择的牧羊人，托马斯 · 贝克特。

于是，在那个晚上，我没有告诉我的同伴们，只是怀揣着死的决心，径直拿着匕首冲向贝克特的休息室。在此之前，我曾听过太多关于贝克特的传闻，他纵容亨利纵情声色，甚至为虚荣而向国王献上自己的未婚妻。他被权利麻痹住自我，被桎梏在亨利那奢靡的寻欢作乐里。

然而，在那时，贝克特正卑微地跪在主耶稣的塑像前，凝视着被钉在十字架上、为我们奉献了自己生命的救世主，他一遍又一遍地祷告，反复恳求天父原谅他的罪过。 我从未曾料到，贝克特早已用天父所赐给他的匕首斩断了他与亨利所连接的荆棘，正如摩西毅然决然带领希伯来人离开他们生长于此、却从未属于过他们的土地。他彻底走上了信仰的征程，就像是亚伯拉罕出发前蒙受到上帝的感召。尽管无人能回答，贝克特所选择的道路是否正确。

他的视线始终没有离开那座塑像，而他的声音饱含悲痛，他说：“神啊，看看我吧，就像你的儿子原谅马太一样，原谅我这个满手肮脏与血腥的罪人吧。我将愿意忍受你的责罚，只因我曾将刀剑伸向自己的族人。”而后，他开始念起福音书里神子的教导，又引用雅歌之中所罗门祈福的诗句。大理石所建造的祷告室里不断回响着他的声音，起先我还能听见几个词汇不断地重复，渐渐只剩下一些尾音，最终，尾音也彻底消失在柴火熊熊燃烧的噼里声中。在这些杂音之中，我隐约听见了贝克特的抽泣——它们冷冰冰地击打着马赛克彩窗，像是要将那瑰丽的艺术品彻底震碎。

我不敢说话，甚至不敢上前，只能僵直着站在门外，小声地祷告：“神啊，请拯救这个可怜的人吧。”

第二日，我被大主教贝克特宣进他的休息室内。彼时他正在在羊皮纸上书写些什么，看见我来后，他便抬起头来，微笑着对我说：“如若你要动手，便是即刻，我的孩子！”

“你知道我昨晚去过祷告室了。”我出声答道，“那么请杀了我吧。”

“不，我的孩子。”他轻柔地说，“我知道你是撒克逊人，你一定在恨我——想要将我杀掉以守护教堂是吗？”

我没有说话，只是偏过头去，试图躲避他的视线。但他不以为意，继续说道：“我从未想过背弃神。”他垂下眼睛，叹了一口气，“我也从未想过要站在国王的对立面。但主给予我的职务是守护教堂，而作为英国的大主教，我必须要履行神的职责，将国王的友情抛之脑后。”他说着，顿了顿，“我的孩子，你叫什么名字？”

“约翰。”

“约翰兄弟，请为我带一个口信给国王。”这一次，他停顿了许久，“以神的名义。”

#

亨利靠在城堡的窗沿上，仰视着皇家花园里凋零的景色。此刻正值冬季的开端，曾经城堡里的新绿已然蜕变成光秃秃的枝丫，他的妻子与母亲正在他的不远处一边绣着挂毯，一边指责他对于贝克特的信任使得他不再是一名坚定的国王。

“贝克特注定会摧毁你。”他的妻子以嘲讽的语气说，“他将你引诱进酒乐的深渊，使你彻底抛弃了身为丈夫与父亲的责任。”

他无比尖刻地回击他的妻子，险些撕碎了她纺织数月的挂毯。他的愤怒像是无处可以发泄，而他那些过于调皮的儿子们则在门外又一次进行着无聊的打闹，他感到头疼欲裂，怒火自他的内心熊熊燃烧，像是要将他的躯体与头脑烧至灰烬。伴随着他未曾察觉的来自卫兵的通报声，他对他那四个顽劣的儿子怒吼了一声，而后，他便看见了风尘仆仆赶路的约翰修士。

“国王。”修士跪下向他行了个礼，而后以恭敬的语调继续，“我为你带来了来自坎特博雷大主教的消息。”

“托马斯的消息？”他惊喜地看向修士，“请继续。”

“这是大主教所要我传达的信息：我，托马斯·贝克特，坎特伯雷大主教兼英格兰大主教，依照法典，因Lord Gilbert触犯杀人罪，将逮捕Lord Gilbert并处以死刑。”

他的母亲正站在他的身后，因为约翰的话语而讥笑起来：“我的儿子，你现在听见你最忠实的朋友的回答了。”

他没有说话，只是用力握紧了拳头。方才的怒火在他的心口燃烧得更为剧烈，贝克特的话语如若处刑人一般，正用毒液鞭打着他的躯体，使他鲜血淋淋，狼狈不已——他想他怕是难以达成国王永不虚弱的许诺了。他喝了一口侍从端上的热葡萄酒，而后，随意地披上袍子，急速走出宫殿，就着冬日的凉风，策马向坎特伯雷行去。

#

贝克特仍旧在火炉前工作着，直至一名教士走上前来小声通报国王来到此地，他才放下手中的羽毛笔，站起身来。国王显然早已失去了耐心，在教士说完消息的那一刻便快步走入室内，望向站在一旁的贝克特。

“我的王子。”贝克特的声音很轻。

“你为什么要派遣使者为你传话？”国王喘着粗气，语速很快，“伦敦距离坎特伯雷仅仅只有五小时的路程——我甚至只花了四个小时就到了这里，你如果想要告诉我任何消息，你可以到我的身边来——天哪，神知道我有多么想要见到你。”他走近火炉，搓了搓手，“我可冻僵了。这该死的天气怎么那么冷。”

“那么你收到消息了，我的王子。”贝克特以确定的语气说。

“当然！”亨利加大了音量，“所以我亲自来到这里。”

“那么，你的答复是什么，我的王子？”贝克特低下头，坐在火炉旁的凳子上。

“我的答复？”亨利讽刺地笑了，在贝克特身旁坐下，试图对向后者的视线——尽管后者始终没有看他，“那么，我精明且狡猾的托马斯，请告诉我，你究竟在打什么主意？”他抿了抿嘴唇，顾不得贝克特回答他，“给我一个原因。”

“Lord Gilbert处死了我名下的一名教士，而作为英格兰大主教，我必须要守护我的羊群。”

“但你别忘记，你同时也是我的首席大法官，托马斯 · 贝克特！”亨利尖刻地回答，“你是我的！别忘了是我将你推上大主教的座位。”

“我十分感谢你对于我的提点，我的王子。”贝克特依旧低声说道，“但如今我已成为大主教，我必须要履行我的职责。”

“你知道，Gilbert是我的人，你与我的人作对就是在与我作对，而与我作对就是在与整个英格兰作对！”亨利露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“承认吧，贝克特，你就是一个胆小鬼。你曾说你是一个很好的合作者，可以协调荣耀与享乐，但实际上，你在害怕失去任何一方。”

“是的，我害怕失去任何一方。”贝克特垂下头去，看向壁炉之中燃烧着正旺盛的火焰，“我曾在我的荣耀与对你的忠诚之中选择，但我舍弃了我的荣耀。我知道，贝克特的荣耀不值一文——你也这么嘲笑过我。但，直到有一日，我发现我有一种真正的荣耀需要我守护。”

“谁的荣耀？还有谁的荣耀比国王更为重要？”

“上帝的荣耀。”贝克特小声念道，而后缓慢地站起身来，颤抖着将手中那枚象征着整个英格兰的戒指摘下，无声地将它递给在一旁的亨利。亨利接过那枚戒指，带着震惊地抬起头，试图对向贝克特躲闪的视线——尽管后者始终没有再敢看向他。

“托马斯 · 贝克特！你在恐惧些什么？”亨利大声吼道，靠近贝克特，用力抓紧后者的肩膀，强迫贝克特对向他的双眼。他感到自己像是不受控制了一般，仿佛有无数的雄狮在他的耳边咆哮，一种无名的失落彻底将他包围。贝克特则始终冷静地望向他，仿佛是一名置身事外的旁人，冷漠地观看着他所表演的戏剧，不时发出一些轻微的嘘声。 **何其悲哀啊！为何如今他要如同乞丐一般乞求贝克特？** 他嘲笑起自己来。 **自己哪里还像是一名国王？**

他不受控制地大笑了一声，而后拉过贝克特，试图亲吻后者的嘴唇，但下一秒，他又想到自己这样的举动可起来实在可笑，于是他便只好将手垂在贝克特的肩膀上，并随之放开了后者。

“你放弃了这枚戒指，你也放弃了我的友谊。”他不再看向贝克特，缓慢地说道，“我可以为了保护你走向战争，舍弃所有英格兰的利益，甚至放弃自己的生命。而你，则只会小心翼翼地选择，因为你不愿意失去任何利益，你也不愿意放弃一切。只因为我爱着你，而你则从未爱过我——你所对我提到的，只有忠诚！而忠诚算什么呢？我需要一个朋友，而不是一个仆人。”

“我很抱歉，我的王子。”贝克特走上前去，试图安抚亨利，而亨利则一把将他的手甩开。

“我不需要你的同情，这让我感到恶心。而我再也不需要你了。”亨利带着些许怨恨地回答，大步走出房去，只留下贝克特独自面对熊熊燃烧的火焰。

贝克特轻声叹了一口气：“除此之外，贝克特没有任何选择。”之后，他快步走至窗边，此刻，亨利早已骑上来时的马匹，迅速向伦敦疾驰而去。

*

随后，在大主教的许可下，我正式成为他的侍从，主要负责各种琐事。这让我倍感荣幸，尽管不是因为这职位是多么难得，而是因为大主教正式原谅了我在那日的失礼。有些时候，当他完成了他的工作，他会与我聊起他的一些见闻，渐渐地，他的故事逐渐开始夹带着国王，最后，变成了他与国王的一些趣事。

直到有一日，他不再讲述他的故事，而是呼唤我坐下，带着些许忧愁地望向我：“约翰兄弟。”他说，“或许今日你要听我的忏悔了。”

“我十分乐意，大主教。”

“请让我述说我最大的罪责。”大主教的语速十分缓慢，“这种罪责让我时至如今仍旧痛苦难安，每一日都像是在地狱之中忍受鞭挞与责罚。我难以克制被引诱，即便我如何念诵信经，我始终不能自这种诱惑解脱，”

“是什么诱惑？”

“爱。”大主教的声音有些哽咽，“我理应将自己的所有情感献给主，正如主耶稣所对我们的教导那样，用生命与灵魂爱着他。但我的灵魂深处留有他人。那人像是一只秃鹫撕扯着我死后的尸骨，让我的躯体鲜血淋淋。我一心想要仰慕主的荣光，然而那人却成为我心中的阴翳。”

“一开始的时候，我每日都会在祷告室中念诵主的福音，渴求主能将我自苦难之中带离，让我虔诚地将自己的全部奉献给主与他的荣耀。但当我独自一人，不再阅读经文时，我仍旧难以抗拒这样的诱惑。这是罪恶，我对自己说。然而我却回忆起与那人共同度过的日子，它们几乎要将我逼至窒息，像是一把匕首深深地刺入我的心脏。”大主教断断续续地述说着，像是因此而沉入过去的回忆里，有那么一刻，我感到他是那么的遥远，尽管他仍旧坐在我的身旁，他的心却像是去往了别处。

我不知道如何回应他的忏悔，只能呆坐在那里，努力思考着如何措辞。直至，他打断横亘在我们之中的冗长沉默，轻声说道：“请主宽恕我吧，宽恕我这个罪恶的念头，让我的信仰坚定不移吧。”

“主会宽恕你的，大主教。”我回答，“你的羊群将永不会背弃你。”

“但愿如此。”大主教叹了一口气。

“主自有他的答案。”我听见我这么回答。

#

亨利急匆匆地进入弗利欧的礼拜堂内，在后者的眼前扯下遮掩自己面孔的斗篷，粗声粗气地说道：“我需要忏悔，弗利欧主教。”

“国王有专人可供忏悔，陛下，你不需要独自前来。”弗利欧说道，“无论如何，这是由你的法律所定。”

亨利露出了一个略显礼貌的笑容：“不用紧张，弗利欧主教，你我都知道我并非真心来此悔过。我来此只是陈述我的过错，我犯下的最大的过错——让托马斯贝克特继任大主教。我知道，逼迫你投票违背了你的信念，这使你受到信仰的折磨。”

“上帝抚平了我的创伤。”

“那么，我需要你的帮助，将这错误修正。”

“陛下，你与贝克特忠厚的友情让我无能为力。”

“我恨他。我如今深深地恨着贝克特，不亚于我曾经爱着他。”亨利咬牙切齿地说道，“国王的友谊已经干涸。贝克特像是一头野兽一般吞食着我的心脏，惊扰我的睡眠，使我不得安宁。我必须要除掉他。”

“你为什么会认为我会帮你，陛下？”

“你与我一样恨着他，不是吗？从他被前大主教介绍给我起，你便一直嫉妒着他。”亨利一字一句地说，“除掉他符合你的利益。你甚至可以被选为下一任大主教。”

弗利欧嘲讽地笑了：“国王，我并不关注私人感情，我只对教堂的利益有所兴趣。”

“主教，你仅仅只需要教会我怎么去做！”亨利急速地说，“我没有兴趣与你玩弄文字游戏。”

“那么，你需要找出贝克特在成为大主教前所犯下的过错，然后，他将会被教会法院审判。”

“之后呢？”

“他的惩罚由你定夺，陛下。”

“那么——”亨利试图出声，但最终失声喊出了贝克特的名字。弗利欧摇了摇头，尖刻地说：“你仍旧爱着他，不是吗？你被你的爱冲昏了头。”

“不。”亨利迅速否认，带着愤怒地走至弗利欧的身旁，抓过他的肩膀，狠狠地掐住他的脖子，“我从未爱过任何人。而你，弗利欧主教，没有权利评论国王的爱。”

*

十月，国王终于按耐不住自己的复仇之心，以自己最为自豪的法律为武器，在北汉普顿的法庭上控告大主教在他的手下任职时私自挪用资金，将自己的花销栽赃于大主教的头上。前往北汉普顿前，大主教独自一人在休息室静坐了许久，直到我轻声催促，他才站起身来。

“这一日终于要来临了。”他对我说，声音之中带着些我难以察觉的悲痛，“或许就是今日。我将接受对我的审判。”

“这是蓄意的诬陷！”我愤慨地说，“国王竟然会做到这一步。”

“主自会定夺。”大主教说道，他的神情坚毅，像是即将走入刑场，独自面对死亡。

#

事实上，当贝克特身着全套华服，手中举着那把巨大的银色十字架手杖走入法庭时，前来参加审判的贵族爆发出巨大的嘘声，他们大声吼叫“叛徒犹大”、“虚伪之人”，以致于审判者不得不示意卫兵维护秩序，等待着他们安静下来。

“我，罗伯特德罗博蒙特，宣告贝克特的罪行——”罗博蒙特手中拿着国王的书信，一字一句地宣读着国王的命令。

“罗伯特！”

“我宣告，托马斯贝克特，你在任职首席大臣期间，因私自挪用财政部的资金，而犯下挪用公款的罪名。因此，我，罗伯特德罗博蒙特，将以国王的名义，宣判——”

“罗伯特德罗博蒙特！”贝克特再次出声打断罗博蒙特，“我否认这样伪造的罪行。”他冷静地宣告，“而你们在座的所有人都知道，在我任职于首席大臣期间，我从未背叛过国王。”他的声音不带着任何情感。

“大主教，我们无法凭借你的片面之词便宣布你无罪。”弗利欧走上前，“贝克特大主教，请放下你的权柄，在证明你无罪前你再也无权代表上帝的荣耀。”他快速说道，用力地抓过贝克特手中的十字架权杖，试图将它夺去。

“弗利欧主教，你无权做下这样肮脏的污蔑！”贝克特厉声回答，“在我被定下罪行之前，我仍旧是坎特伯雷大主教，你们的精神领袖，你们无权夺去我的权杖。”他仍旧一动不动。

“贝克特，你的罪责难免。”罗博蒙特适时插话，而站在他身后的贵族们又一次开始喊叫起“叛徒”、“卖国贼”之类的称呼。

贝克特紧紧地抓住权杖，扫视着罗博蒙特身后叫嚣着的人群，有那么一刻，一股无名的愤怒占据了他的头脑，他感到自己像是难以控制了一般，对着人群尖刻地回击：“混球。狗娘养的。”他怒斥道，“你们背叛了主，心灵被邪念所侵蚀。”说着，他推开站在他前方的罗博蒙特，在人群之中开出一条道来，大步离开。

与此同时，亨利正在法庭对面的阁楼上审视着这一幕闹剧，此刻，随着贝克特愤而离开，罗博蒙特随即依照他的命令宣告贝克特的罪行。他为此如释重负地趴在窗沿上，勉强挤出一个微笑来。这便是他所要的，不是吗？他终于战胜了该死的贝克特——这名邪恶的教士，愚蠢的撒克逊人。

可是，为什么他却在此刻感到无比忧愁？为什么他仍旧能感到那只名为贝克特的野兽正在缓慢地撕开他的心脏，将他推入痛苦的炼狱之中？但他早已不能再后悔，他将始终站在贝克特的对立面，以刀剑对向贝克特，在英格兰的臣民前斩下所爱之人的头颅——这是国王的使命，他将不得不去履行。

*

那个晚上，大主教知道自己难逃法庭的审判，于午夜时分在我与几名教士的帮助下，乘着快马，穿过海峡，在不久后抵达弗兰芒海岸。我们已然做好准备，自这晚以后，整个英格兰将成为我们的敌人，而我们或许再也无法踏上英格兰的土地。大主教在这场旅途中始终沉默不语，我们也不再向他问及任何事情。所有人的心都蒙上了阴影，却同时奇异地充斥着希望——我们只愿这是主对我们的考验。

最终，在法国国王路易的帮助下我们成功抵达最后的住所——位于蓬蒂尼的西多会修道院，而同时，国王亦开始了他的行动。在我们离去后不久，国王便以律法为武器，用各种罪名开始整治大主教所庇佑的那些罪大恶极的教士们，彻底开始了与上帝的斗争。我们每日都可以收到自伦敦而来的情报，一些弟兄们无比愤慨地痛诉着国王的罪行，我甚至可以想象得到他们此刻正在恶毒地诅咒着国王，乞求着主将自己怒火降之于国王身上。

随后的数月，国王将自己的仇恨的双眼转向大主教的支持者们，我们的大部分信使被他所截获，而另一些仍旧留在英格兰的弟兄们亦被国王判处罪行，他同时亦开始向教皇与路易施压，要求他们驱逐大主教贝克特。而大主教则像是早已知晓国王的仇恨，始终不屈不挠地坚持着他的主见，即便死亡的威胁也不能将他改变。有无数次我开口询问他，究竟是什么支撑着他的信仰，以致于当他忍受如此的不公时，他仍旧站在主的身边，坚定不移地走下去。每当这时，他只是邀请我一道走入修道院内的庭院之中，指着那些沐浴在日光之下的藤蔓与花朵，微笑着说只因一切都被主的荣光所照耀。

#

亨利陷入了长久的失眠之中。在前不久，他才派遣使者又一次运送他写给法王路易的信件，在信中，他以威胁的口吻警告路易停止庇护贝克特的行为，怒斥路易的包庇必将破坏英格兰与法兰西所缔结的同盟关系。他怒气匆匆地提笔，待到以合适的措辞写完全部的信件之后，已经将近深夜，整个王宫静谧到只剩下卫兵走动的声音。他莫名地感到焦躁无比，将书桌上所摆放整齐的书卷扫至地上，然而这样的轻微的发泄并不能让他感到满足，他烦躁不安地踱步到窗沿边，百无聊赖地俯视着仍旧只剩一片黑暗的庭院。

有那么一刻，他又一次开始怀恋起贝克特的陪伴，尽管他知道，在贝克特逃亡至法兰西后，他或许再也没有机会见到贝克特了。而即便贝克特仍旧留在英格兰，即便他赦免贝克特的罪过，贝克特亦不会再如同过去那般，始终陪伴在他的身边——那些充斥着酒乐的日子早已过去，如今所剩下的只有冰冷的回忆与愤怼。

想到此，他不免又一次开始大发雷霆，嘴里大声咒骂着贝克特与他所信仰的神，仿佛痛恨也不足以形容他对于贝克特的厌恶。他的声音惊扰到守在门外的卫兵，他们冲进他的房内，卑微地朝他鞠躬行礼，询问他有何新的命令。他怒吼着斥退了他们，怒火早已无从发泄——他有着太多的仆从了，而他此刻需要的是友人忠诚的陪伴，而不是侍从们的卑躬屈膝。只是，时至如今，他早已失去了贝克特，他们的友谊已然被无情的上帝所斩断——他要如何告诉贝克特，他从未真正地恨着他？而他又要如何去挽回这早已不可修复的情谊呢？他讽刺地想到， **为什么他不能如同贝克特仇恨他一般，以怨愤之姿态对向贝克特呢？**

# 

贝克特坐在修道院庭院的树荫之下，一张翻阅至老旧的书卷随意地放置在他的腿上。彼时他刚刚自梵蒂冈归来，在那里，他恳求教皇撤除他坎特伯雷大主教的职位，可无论他作何解释，教皇始终不改心意。梵蒂冈的红衣主教们称呼他为大麻烦，像弗利欧那样以鄙夷的口吻说他被权利的欲望冲昏了头，仅仅只凭借神权的力量便想挑战国王的权威。而约翰修士始终陪伴在他的身旁，每当那些道貌岸然的红衣主教们围聚在一起说些风言风语时，他总是试图说上几句话，试图掩盖红衣主教们的轻声议论。但贝克特却仿佛从未听见这些议论一般，仍旧以谦卑的姿态面对教皇以及他的红衣主教——尽管教皇早已对处理贝克特的事物表现出极其不耐烦来。最终，他不得不妥协，在红衣主教赞贝利的陪伴下离开梵蒂冈。

“你在怪罪我，约翰兄弟。”贝克特回过头去，看向在一旁伫立许久的约翰，“你在责怪我试图逃避自己的责任，对吗？”

“不，我从未如此，大主教。”约翰以恳切的口吻回答。

“但我已经无法忍受了。我不是一个合适的牧羊人，我难以接过上帝所给我的责任。”贝克特轻声说道，“那个人仍旧在蚕食着我的心脏，像是要将我对于神的爱吞食的一干二净——我的内心将只会拥有对于那人的愧疚，而不是对于神之荣光的爱。”

“这不是你的错，大主教。”约翰说，“你只是太想念你过去的爱人了。她叫Gwendolen，对吗？”

“我希望如此。”贝克特讽刺地笑了，“只是，你猜错了，约翰兄弟。”他又一次叹了一口气，仿佛忧愁从未自他的身边逃离。他始终记得，自己曾有无数个夜晚因为这愧疚而突然惊醒，而无论如何重复地念诵经文、轻声祷告，这种漫长的苦痛始终难以被缓解。

 **主啊，我已经失去了守护你羊群的资格。** 他以最卑微的姿态祈求。 **请你撤除我的使命，让我不再痛苦吧。**

*

随后的两年，教皇与法王路易同时意识到，大主教与国王亨利的矛盾已然不可调解，于是，他们彻底丧失了安排任何谈判的兴趣。显然，英格兰分裂的教权与王权更为符合他们的利益。在这样的多事之秋里，尽管有无数人指责大主教被权力迷晕了头脑，大主教仍旧坚持维系着英格兰的教权，对自己的信仰坚定不移。弗利欧主教亲自从伦敦赶来指责大主教的愚蠢，劝告大主教早日放弃对于国王的抵抗，认领自己所犯下的罪行。大主教则充耳不闻，在弗利欧离去的当晚命令信使将一封密信送往国王在伦敦的住所。无人知道大主教在信中所写的内容为何，一些人说大主教在信中恳求国王与他进行一次谈判，而另一些人则说大主教愤怒地指责国王的举动是与神为敌。无论如何，这种纷争始终没有一个答案。

同年冬季，国王终于难以忍受这种虚假的平静，在路易与教皇的安排下，他在弗烈特瓦尔的一处被称为“叛徒之坪”的环树草坪处与大主教进行最终会面。我们不知道这样的地点选择是有心还是无意，但我们已然能够猜测，这场与国王亨利的最终面谈注定凶多吉少。

#

贝克特握紧缰绳，急速向草坪的中央奔去，寒冷的冬风无情地肆掠着，  令他情不自禁地因着这寒冷而颤抖。亨利亦骑着马自另一头向他奔来，正如旧时一般，嘴里不甚厌烦地催促着。待到贝克特将要靠近中央时，他放慢了速度，近乎停在了那里。

“托马斯！”亨利像是因此而不耐烦地催促了一声，但在下一刻，他像是想起了什么似的，收回了即将脱口而出的指责，开始犹豫着需要以什么语句开始。

“我的王子。”贝克特拉紧了缰绳，最终缓慢地骑行自亨利的身旁——后者依旧如过去那般，身着简陋的猎装，随意地戴着那顶象征着英格兰的王冠，健壮的肢体下潜藏着无数的能量。

“你老了，托马斯。”亨利脱口而出，“你看起来太过于憔悴。”

“你也是，我的王子。”贝克特正如问候老友一般，瞥向亨利，最终还是避开自己的视线，直视着前方被疾风所吹刮着的一棵枝头光秃秃的山毛榉。

“这里实在是太冷了。”亨利闷哼了一声，“我难以忍受这样的寒冷。”

“你是否还保持着过去的习惯，我的王子？”贝克特回答道，“我曾教过你，要战胜寒冷，只能以寒冷为武器。”

“我过去曾这么做，但你走后——”亨利哈了一口气，“我可还记着呢，再也没有人像你一样为我擦身了——我曾为此夸奖过你，我可要说，我那时是真心的。”

“我当然知道。贝克特始终是你忠实的……”有一瞬，贝克特哽咽了，他低下头去，叹了一口气，“我很抱歉，我的王子。”

“你没有必要道歉。”亨利说，“你曾经告诉我，我需要要学会操纵船桨，成为一名国王。所以，在你走后，我学会了忍受孤独。”

“你还像过去一样打猎吗？”

“每一日，托马斯！”亨利加大了音量，“只是它们再也不像过去那样可以带给我愉悦。，如今，狩猎于我而言只是每日的任务，防止我变得痴肥，然后老死在病床上。”

“我很抱歉，我的王子。”贝克特偏过头去，始终没有敢看向亨利，“我始终希望我可以帮助你，但我知道，我不能。”

“那么，你恨着我吗？”

“不。”贝克特摇了摇头，轻声说道，“只要贝克特仍旧活在这个世上，他就不会恨你。”

“可你像是恨着我，托马斯。”

“我拥有我的责任，我需要守护主的荣耀，而你，我的王子，你需要将整个英格兰置于你的羽翼之下。而我们知道，这二者截然不同。”贝克特缓慢地说，像是在诵读一本冗长乏味的经书，“我为此感到遗憾。”

“托马斯贝克特！”亨利又一次提高了音量，“你不相信你的国王！”

“我始终相信着你，我的王子。”

“那么——”亨利望向贝克特，“托马斯，正如你所愿。”他快速说道，“正如你所愿，国王将站在你的身旁。你会恢复你的所有权利与职位，至于你的那些追随者们，我愿意给他们第二次机会。而你的敌人，将会同时成为我的敌人，我将会对他们毫不留情，直至彻底将他们消灭。”他试图对向贝克特的视线，而后者始终低着头，不发一语，四周静谧至只剩下寒风的哭泣。

“说话，托马斯贝克特！”亨利大声吼道，“无论你是否接受！”

贝克特因此而抬起头来，带着些许犹豫地对向亨利的视线：“我的王子……”他轻声说道，感到像是有千万把利剑刺穿着他的心脏，“你没有必要为此——”他试图回答，而尾音却哽噎在呼啸而过的疾风中。

“贝克特，告诉我答案！”

贝克特没有回答亨利，痛苦在此刻彻底纠缠着他的灵魂。 **主啊，** 他在心中祈祷， **为什** **么我会在这应当欢庆的时刻如此的悲伤？** 而回应他的，只有风吹打着枝丫的悲鸣。他为此叹了一口气，而后缓慢地下马，小心翼翼地跪在亨利的马前。一滴泪水像是不受控制地自他的眼角流下，而后，随着冬风迅速散落在空气之中。

亨利为此愣住了，但下一刻，他迅速地下马，迂缓地走近他的老朋友的身旁——尽管他们如今已然成为彼此不共戴天的仇敌，而后，颤抖着将他扶起。“托马斯。”亨利柔声呼叫贝克特的名字。

“我在这里，我的王子。”贝克特的声音很轻，轻至仿佛下一秒便会随着寒风消逝。

*

在那一日，国王与大主教并驾回到国王的营地里，而后，国王当着所有的部下宣告他与大主教又一次重归于好，而他们的友谊则会将他们紧密连接。国王在那时无疑贪婪地想要抓住任何机会，急切地想要挽回与大主教的友谊，于是，他不顾手下们的反对，毅然决然地请求大主教加入他随后的旅程。许多人曾认为大主教会因为怜悯而答应国王的请求——毕竟，大主教早已在这场角斗之中取得绝对的胜利。但大主教出乎所有人的预料——无论国王如何反复恳求于他，他始终坚持拒绝，之后再一次回到修道院中，厉声叮嘱我们战斗仍旧未曾结束。

“国王永远不会真正地向上帝低头，他需要成为一名坚定的引路人，而正是因为这样，我们的战斗必定无法结束。”他冷静地说，仿佛他的身前便是弥漫着血与沙的战场。

我试图问及他将如何处理Lord Gilbert。我们都认为，自国王妥协后，曾经精于权术与政治的大主教必将给国王一个合理而又令人满意的解释，然而，大主教却忧伤地摇了摇头：“这无可妥协。”他说，“Gilbert仍旧要被革除教籍。我无论如何也无法容许国王摧毁神的领土。”

“可你因为国王而感到痛苦。”我说。

“但这又何妨呢？国王的所为与Gilbert全然无关。”大主教这样回答，声音之中仍旧迷茫着消磨不去的伤悲，“我早已担负上叛国的罪名。难道，我，托马斯.贝克特，坎特伯雷大主教，还将成为出卖主耶稣的叛徒犹大吗？”

这一回复又一次激怒了国王，他怒不可遏地连夜赶赴至大主教的所在地，试图与大主教在卢瓦河畔会面。那时正值来年初春……

#

暮光微晓，贝克特轻步走至河畔旁。此刻，亨利正站在一棵瘦削的白杨之下，静静地观看者河水的奔流。

“多日不见，我的王子。”贝克特出声。

“你仍旧不肯赦免Gilbert，对吗？”亨利没有回应贝克特的问候，怒气匆匆地说道，“托马斯，难道我没有向你妥协吗？你为何仍旧执意继续这样的游戏？”

“不，陛下，这不是游戏。”贝克特平静地回应，“只要我仍旧是大主教，我的决定便无可改变。”

“托马斯.贝克特！”亨利厉声呼喊贝克特的名字。

“我的王子。”贝克特轻叹，“正如那日我所说的那样，我很抱歉。”

亨利嘲讽般地笑了起来：“停止吧，托马斯。”他的声音之中带着尖刻，“你我都知道，继续这样的话题只会使我们持续争吵下去。你要在何时才会停止你所谓的神与信仰的游戏？”他讥讽道，“这又是你的什么鬼把戏？你我都知道你从来都学不会真正的虔诚。”

“直至我死，陛下。”

亨利因而大笑了起来：“直至你死？”他重复道。

“是的，我的王子。”

“那么好吧！”亨利无奈地摇了摇头，语速很快，“我们的谈话毫无意义。而我已经饥饿不堪。或许——”他拖长了尾音，偷偷扭过头去，探看着贝克特是何等反应，而后者始终低着头，不发一言。“或许，在下次见面时，我们可以有一个更好的解决方——”他有意勾画出一个美妙的设想。

“我的王子，”贝克特抬起头来，打断亨利的话语，“我的决心已定。”他又一次叹了一口气，“如若你不肯改变你的想法。那么，我们最好还是不要再见面了。”

亨利被贝克特的话语所激怒，他愤怒地望向贝克特：“撒克逊叛徒！”他呵斥道，“难道你认为我会收回自己的诺言，重新与你为敌吗？”

“以神的名义，我的王子，我希望不会。”贝克特一动不动地站在原处，置亨利的怒火于无物。

“你做得好，大主教。”亨利握紧拳头，咬牙切齿，最终，他径直转过身，大步走远，只留下贝克特独自站在河畔小声祷告。

*

不久，我们便乘上去往英格兰的渡船，得以再次踏上故土。大主教在弟兄们的欢迎之下重回坎特伯雷座堂——它仍旧庄严地伫立在那处，从不会因为岁月与纷争所改变。始终孤独地屹立着，为我们在黑暗的世界之中点亮一盏明灯。

之后的一月，大主教不顾他人的劝阻，最终将Lord Gilbert驱逐——这一决议使得大主教与国王的战争将再次打响。只是，这一次，幸运或许再也不会跟随于他。

如我们所料，在不久的一次宴会上，国王在酒后发出愤怒地宣言，他咆哮着：“我所庇护的家园究竟是怎样赡养这样一群懦夫与叛徒——为何他们竟能纵容卑劣的教士贝克特羞辱他们的国王？”消息当晚便自诺曼底传来，教士们反复劝说大主教向国王妥协，或是就此离开，以便躲避国王的锋芒。但大主教始终坚持己见，并决意主持第二日傍晚的晚祷——我仍旧记得，大主教宣告这一决定时，如若福音书所记载的基督那般，脸上满是痛苦与使命，仿若明日是他最后的时刻。

#

贝克特坐在长椅上，烛台微弱的光芒照耀着他坚毅的脸。有那么一刻，他仿佛听见天使扑腾翅膀的响声，那声响如若他的心脏跳动的扑通声，又好似盛夏的持续不断的雷鸣——它们正催促着他的走向死亡，完成自己最后的使命。他为此感到恐惧，但当他又一次读起基督赴死前的经文时，他便对于未来的命运了然于胸。

约翰修士走上前来为他穿戴好大主教的法袍，让他如若受洗那日一般光鲜，直至生命的最后一刻。

“为何是今日？”约翰突然出声问道，打破了许久的沉默，“一定是今日吗，大主教？”

“主已经将此告知于我。”

“为何是死亡？”

“国王永远不会真正的妥协——正如我所教给他的那般，他在等待着一个更好的时机摧毁神的律法。人们总是期望每一个精彩的故事有一个更为壮烈的结局，对吗？”贝克特微笑着接过约翰递给他的银十字架，“他们将只会记住每一个以死亡为结束的故事！我的鲜血记录着我生命的控诉，而主的律法将会因我的鲜血而被铭记。”

“可——”

“战士必须克服对于死亡的恐惧。这是一场战争，约翰兄弟，我不得不去面对。”贝克特朗声说道，仿若他拿起了亚伦的权杖，走上神为他所定下的道路。

*

国王的手下自诺曼底而来，怀揣着被诅咒的愤怒与仇恨，不眠不休，赶赴至坎特伯雷。他们穿着战斗用的锁子甲，头戴铁质的头盔，利剑别于他们的腰际，于他们而言，这场战争需要立刻被终结，而他们，选择用大主教的死亡为这一切愤怼画上一个红色的句号。

傍晚，他们骑马来到坎特伯雷座堂，敲响了座堂的大门。连续的敲门声仿佛死神的脚步，在我打开门的那一刻，看向来势汹汹的四名骑士时，我便知道，大主教所说的这一刻终于要来临了。

#

贝克特将助祭所用的烛台轻放至祭台上，“咚咚”的脚步声彻底将他惊扰，于是他回过头去，四名手中执着利剑的骑士正气势汹汹地站在他的身前，阻挡了他的去路。

 “托马斯.贝克特，肮脏的撒克逊人，叛徒！”一名长胡子的骑士大吼，打破了礼拜堂的宁静。

“我在这里。”贝克特举着银色十字架权杖，转过身，沉声回答，“不是以国王的叛徒的名义，而是以上帝的牧羊人的身份回答。”

“叛徒！”另一名骑士挥舞着闪着银光的利剑，向贝克特快步走近，“你要为此付出代价，撒克逊人！”

贝克特紧紧地抓着十字架权杖，始终不为所动，以严厉的声音警告：“混球，滚开！”他说，仿佛用尽了自己最后的力量，“不要玷污上帝的土地。”四名骑士像是被他的话语所激怒，在下一刻抓紧手中的利剑，露出凶狠的眼神，只愿将这嚣张而又无礼的叛徒消灭，以此完成国王唯一的心愿。其中一名骑士咬紧牙齿，猛力挥动利剑，将锋利的剑刃对向贝克特，愤怒地向他刺了一剑，任由剑身滑过贝克特的血肉，鲜血浸染贝克特精致的大主教袍。此刻，贝克特已经临界死亡了，他颤抖地扶着坎特伯雷白灰石所建造而成的石柱，缓慢而又缓慢地瘫倒在地上，嘴唇艰难地颤动着，仿佛在诉说着自己最后之词。

“让我们解决他。”不知道是谁在说话，而后其中一人又向贝克特狠狠扎了一剑，鲜血沿着贝克特瘫倒的躯体流下，浸染了坎特伯雷圣洁的土地。

“亨利。”贝克特躺在冰冷的地板上，望向坎特伯雷座堂壮丽的穹顶，轻声说道，“可怜……的亨利……”他吃力地轻叹，失血的痛苦已经彻底将他的灵魂摧毁，而他所期盼许久的时刻终于要来临了。疲惫不受控制地向他侵袭，他感到自己实在是太累了，太累了……莫名地，一种愧疚与甜蜜的情感向他涌来，那些过去的欢乐时光与苦痛在他的心头缠绕、交织，直至成为流逝的沙硕——他的死亡终于来临了。他闭上眼睛，仿佛再也无法听见任何呼唤。

*

第二日清晨，前来礼拜的人们在教堂的西侧发现已死的大主教，他的头颅被残忍地斩下，大量的鲜血彻底染红了他那象征着圣洁的白色长袍。人们围绕在大主教仍在流血的尸体边上，窃窃私语地嘲笑起大主教的愚蠢。我们尊敬的兄弟老马可再也无法忍受这样的羞辱，驱散了人群，号召修士们为大主教进行最后的葬礼。

彼时我才自昏迷之中清醒——国王的手下在昨日亦砍伤了我的手臂，使我在还未来得及通知大主教便因为疼痛而倒地不醒。当马可向我说起大主教的悲惨遭遇时，我第一次感到，这名意志不可动摇的老修士竟是如此的伤悲。

“过去，我曾怀疑过大主教。人们总说他的头脑被权利所充斥，他想要成为国王。”马可这样对我说，“但，直至今日，我才知道，大主教……”他的声音逐渐轻了下去，“当我们试图为大主教换上崭新的礼袍时，我们才知道，大主教早已穿着刚毛衬衣许久——时至如今，我要如何向主忏悔才能求得大主教的宽恕呢？他是我们之中最为坚定的。”马可低下头去，试图捋平长衫上的褶皱。而我则呆坐在原处，思考着大主教在那日所说的最后的话语。

*

之后的一日，国王自信使处了解到了大主教的死讯。我们无从得知这名顽固暴躁的君主对于大主教的死亡是何反应，但如我们所愿，随后的两年里，国王得到了他应得的惩罚——他将赤足前往坎特伯雷，仅为向大主教表达自己最大的悔过。可即便如此，那些凶狠地杀害大主教的凶手们却得以逃之夭夭，仅在之后得到流放的判决。这使我愤怒不已，但如今我所能做的仅仅只有等待，等待着上帝降下最终的惩罚，等待着上帝的荣耀最终照耀整个英格兰……

只有这样，大主教的牺牲才留有价值，也只有这样，人们才能再次看见上帝的律法。

#

亨利独自走入放置着贝克特棺木的墓室里，四周安静至连呼吸声都消融在冰冷的空气里。他的脚步缓慢至无法再缓慢，仿若他正因这场注定的会面紧张而又恐惧着。他深深吸了一口气，摘掉自己头顶的王冠，轻轻地跪在贝克特的棺木旁，沉沉地低下了头。

“托马斯.贝克特。”他轻声呼唤老友的名字，而回应他的仅有近乎虚无的回音。

“你仍旧恨着我，我的小撒克逊。”他再次出声，“你因为Gwendolen而怪罪我。这就是你离开我的原因，对吗？我那时太年轻，也太愚蠢，我嫉妒她可以占有你，甚至为此而担忧——请回答我吧，托马斯.贝克特，我将向你致上我最虔诚的悔意——请你开口回答我，哪怕像你过去那般，大声咒骂我——”他说着，大笑了起来，笑声冷冰冰地在由大理石所建造的墓室中回响。

有那么一刻，他为自己过往的自私而悔过——他是多么渴望回到过去的日子啊，他还记得在那些他们共骑一匹马逃回王宫的清晨，而无论贝克特在此后如何尝试着否认，它们仍旧充斥着无数欢愉。只是，他又何尝没有以享乐为诱惑剥夺了贝克特的自由呢？他从未给过他任何选择，仅仅凭借冲动而指着说他将成为一名贵族，以私欲让他戴上象征着首席大臣的权戒，为斗争而将他推向了神……——这结局是神所给予他的惩罚，他将永远失去贝克特，而之后，再也没有任何人会比贝克特更爱他了。

想到此，他不免抬起头来，轻抚着贝克特的棺木，试图像过去与贝克特在一起时那般说上几句荤话，但最终，那些话语哽咽在喉头中，他所能脱口而出的仅仅只有恳求。而他也知道，无论他如何恳求，这结局已然不可改变。他将怀带着苦痛与悔恨地活下去，希求在剩余的人生里换得原谅与宽恕，而无论他沐浴在何等耀眼的阳光中，这种阴影将会始终黏附在他的灵魂深处。这便是他与贝克特所注定的最终结局。

*

亲爱的读者，大主教贝克特的故事已然结束。之后，每当我穿过坎特伯雷座堂，听着人们往来的脚步声以及窃窃私语时，我便会回忆起大主教与国王的故事，仿佛在大主教死后，这段故事所剩下的只有他们之间那难以消弭的仇恨。而我知道，无论国王以何等的悔意穿过坎特伯雷座堂，最终虔诚地匍匐在上帝的脚下，他仍旧未曾屈服。正如大主教所言，他在等待着终有一日摧毁神的律法，让主臣服于他的王权之下。

然而，究竟是什么导致了这样的结局？之后的日子，我试图找出一个答案来，但无论我如何冥思苦想，我始终无法给出一个合理的解释。而我所唯一知道的是，在某一日深夜，当重复念诵经文、轻声祷告全然无用后，大主教轻声念出了国王的名字，之后，伴随着模糊不清的啜泣声，那些音节化成了一声声微弱的叹息。

FIN.

 

\----


End file.
